undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Toriel
is the second character encountered in the game. She saves the protagonist from Flowey, and guides them through the Ruins. Profile Appearance 's head resembles that of a white furred nubian goat, with droopy ears and short horns. She has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes; her irises have a slight red tint. Her body is anthropomorphic, with paws at the end of her limbs. She wears a long blue robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest, and is occasionally seen with her reading glasses on. Personality is a kind and motherly boss monster who genuinely cares for the protagonist and their well-being. While ultimately a benign figure, she has a harder side to her personality, as seen in her attempt to keep the protagonist in the ruins, and her cold treatment of Asgore. She also has a playful side; she loves puns and bad jokes. She also enjoys cooking. Many of her recipes use snails as a primary ingredient, and her favorite food is snail pie. She's also known to bake butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Toriel was considered to be the brains of the throne when she was queen, "Since everyone knew she was really the brains behind the throne..." - Gerson even stating a desire to be a teacher. By the time the protagonist reaches her house, she states that she has already prepared a curriculum for their education. In the game's credits, she is shown standing outside a school, and in certain Neutral Endings, she starts her own. Main Story Before the events of Undertale, she was married to King Asgore and had a son, Asriel. When the first human fell into the Underground, she adopted them as their child. The deaths of their two children pushed Asgore to declare war on humanity, and as a result she divorced him, abdicated her throne, and retreated to the Ruins. Between then and the time the protagonist entered the Underground, she had seen multiple humans be murdered and their souls reaped by Asgore. Neutral Route At the beginning of the game, saves the protagonist from Flowey, healing the damage done by the murderous flower. After introducing herself, she guides them through the first few rooms of the Ruins. She encourages the protagonist to deal with monster encounters by talking to them, as opposed to acting violently. She gives the protagonist the cell phone in order to keep in contact with one another, as she needs to run some errands further into the ruins. She tells them to stay where they are, only to be disobeyed. She calls the protagonist frequently as the protagonist goes through the ruins, and is about to call them again when she finds the protagonist at the entrance to her home. She introduces the protagonist to their room, and plans to raise the child as her own. After they pester her about leaving the Ruins, abruptly leaves, and is followed by the protagonist. As she goes deeper towards the exit, she explains that she plans to destroy it to prevent them from leaving, as all other humans who left had died. At the end of the Ruins, tells the protagonist to prove themself strong enough to survive, and fights them in a test of strength. She can be killed or spared; if spared, lets the protagonist go, but tells them not to come back. Sans tells the protagonist during their rendezvous, that he and have been friends for a while, bonding over their love of jokes and puns. Neither of them know each other's name or face, as they communicate through the door that blocks off the Ruins. Sans also says that asked him not to kill any humans he found. He remarks that if not for that promise, the protagonist would be dead where they stand. See Toriel Ending Tree. True Pacifist Route reappears just as Asgore and the protagonist prepare to fight, interrupting it with her fire magic, much like she did with Flowey at the start of the game. She explains the motive of her arrival was the realization that the protagonist would have to take a life to leave, and that she was trying to prevent such thing from the beginning. As the protagonist's friends come, she introduces herself to them, and recognizes Sans's voice immediately. She tells the protagonist that while they may have to stay Underground, with all their friends, they would live a happy life regardless. Unfortunately, Flowey appears. Having absorbed the human souls, he binds and company with vines. When Flowey tries to kill the protagonist, is the first monster to intervene, using her fire magic to block Flowey's bullets. Her soul, along with every other monster's, is eventually absorbed by Flowey, allowing him to become Asriel once more. During their battle with Asriel, appears as one of the Lost Souls. True Pacifist Ending After the fight against Asriel concludes, she learns the protagonist's name, Frisk. She tells them that they are free to go through the Underground to talk to more of their friends. Meanwhile, Alphys upgrades her cell phone, allowing her to send text messages. Frisk leaves the Underground with and their other friends. As the others leave Frisk to begin their lives on the surface, asks Frisk what they will do now. * If Frisk decides to stay with , she remarks that they would have never left the Underground if they made that choice earlier, but that it was fortunate for them to take so long to change their mind. She understands Frisk has no place to go, and is more than happy to care for them, for as long as they need. She takes their hand as they walk away together. At the end of the credits, there is a scene where brings a slice of pie to Frisk's room. * Frisk may tell her that they "have places to go." understands and is not upset to hear this. Before she leaves Frisk on their own, she tells them that she will "see them around." At the end of the credits, , Frisk, and Frisk's other friends are shown together in a photograph. In the credits sequence, is shown welcoming the Monster Kid to a school, having presumably become a teacher. In Battle * See Toriel/In Battle Relationships Protagonist genuinely cares for humans who fall into the Ruins, and the protagonist is no exception. is very protective of them. tries to keep the protagonist in the Ruins, as the other humans who left her care were killed by Asgore. If the protagonist spares her she lets them leave the ruins, but not before giving them a parting hug. If the protagonist kills her during on the Neutral Route she will use the last of her strength to give the them a warning about what lies ahead. Although the protagonist is responsible for her death she will show no contempt and maintains her motherly attitude before she dies. However, if the protagonist kills her when she's showing mercy, she will mockingly tell them how evil they are. In the Genocide Route she asks them if they really hate her that much, and claim that the ones she was protecting by keeping them in the Ruins were the monsters and not the protagonist. If the protagonist calls Toriel "Mother" it will surprise her, and states that if it makes them happy, then she heartily approves of it. Calling on her phone in the Ruins and flirting with her makes her assume the protagonist is joking, if they do it again she says she's unsure whether their interest in her is endearing or pathetic. If they flirt with her after calling her "Mother" she will become uncomfortable, and calls the protagonist an "interesting" child. She will also mention this in the True Pacifist ending. If the player resets the game, Toriel says that talking to the protagonist is like "meeting an old friend for the first time"."When humans fall down here, strangely... I... I often feel like I already know them. Truthfully, when I first saw you, I felt... ... like I was seeing an old friend for the first time." - Toriel Asgore Asgore is 's ex-husband. They were once extremely close, winning first place in the '98 Nose Nuzzle competition and being openly affectionate to the point where Gerson described them as "insufferable". She is the source of his nickname, "King Fluffybuns". After Asgore declared war on humanity, Toriel left him out of sheer disgust. She is also frustrated by his meek unwillingness of following his plan and his hope for no human to ever come into the Underground. She also refuses his advances to reconcile; in the True Pacifist Ending, she calls him a "pathetic whelp". However, it is hinted that she still holds him in her heart, as evidenced by having his favorite flower in her room and still baking his favorite pie. Asgore is seen trimming a hedge near her school, implying they have reconciled to at least some degree. Flowey does not seem to know Flowey very well, but doesn't have a high opinion of him after catching him attempting to kill the protagonist and knocking him away with a fireball. Flowey calls her an "old hag". Sans Although the two never meet in person until the end of the True Pacifist Route and the Family and Exiled Queen endings, they both have become good friends. They started their friendship by telling jokes to each other through the door leading to The Ruins. At one point, requested him that if a human were to ever come through the door, he'd keep them safe. Even though Sans hates making promises, he agreed to keep it. They continue to bond after the final boss fight in the pacifist run, texting Frisk multiple times as they walk through the Underground. Name 's name could be a pun on "tu-''torial''", as she teaches the protagonist about how the game works. It is also similar in pronunciation to "toro", which means "bull" in Spanish. When attempting to name the fallen human "Toriel", the response becomes "I think you should think of your own name, my child" and prevents the name from being used. "Toriel Dreemurr" is an anagram of "Murderer Toiler" Trivia * Toriel resembles Falkor the Luck Dragon, from the fantasy movie The Neverending Story. Her appearance is also similar to that of a Mimiga from the game Cave Story. *Despite Toriel's motherly nature, she is not above saying curse words: **In the True Pacifist Ending, she says "Who the hell is Sans?" before correcting herself with "Who the HECK is Sans?". This causes a surprised reaction out of Alphys. **Toby Fox stated that it is possible for Toriel to have said the "F-word.""It's entirely possible she's said the f-word before. There's no knowing. It's one of life's greatest mysteries." - Toby Fox. November 10, 2015. Twitter. * Toriel once wore a flower patterned muu-muu; other monsters complimented her by saying "nice muu-muu", but she assumed everyone was calling her a cow, so she never wore it again."Actually, that reminds me. Toriel once wore a flower-patterned muu-muu... Folks kept saying "nice muu-muu" to her, but she kept thinking they were calling her a cow. So she never wore it again." - Gerson * If the dummy's battle is ended by boring it, Toriel' will stare in confusion before moving on as if the fight never happened. * If Toriel is spared, she heads to the flower bed at the beginning of the game, saying "Do not worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers". Her son says the same thing in the True Pacifist Ending. Artwork Toriel.png Toriel-0.png|Toriel with her reading glasses in her chair, seen on the title screen. tori.png|Toriel's sprite if the player dies while fighting her NoDifferent.png|Toriel mocking the player if you kill her when she relents her attack ToreilFrog.png|Toriel glaring at hostile Froggit ToreilFrog2.png|Froggit leaves, Toriel glares even harder torielhug.png|Toriel hugs the protagonist before they leave the ruins torialwut1.png|Toriel's expression if the protagonist bores the dummy out of battle torialwut2.png|Toriel still confused by the strange outcome of the boring dummy fight TorielTobyFaces.png|These faces are only used in her conversation with Toby Fox in the Hardmode Ending Heartache.png|Toriel forcing the player to fight her References Category:Characters Category:Enemies